Unexpected
by x-asexuality-x
Summary: This is set 5 years from around the middle of season6. In it there are some twists and turns the plot is sort of inspired by the entire Hollyoaks (that's a British soap) Mercedes murder story line and it is mostly told from the point of view of Santana and Brittany. Hope you enjoy please favorite, review and follow.
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly rain came splashing down on the window of the apartment as Santana and Brittany were curled up on the sofa watching their daughter, Sugar's, favourite animated film. A mostly eaten pizza lay on the dark wood coffee table between the sofa and TV. Santana tried to stand up when Brittany unexpectedly pulled her back to kiss her wife's soft, flawless forehead. The credits started to appear on the screen and Brittany grabbed the TV remote to turn it off as Santana picked up Sugar and put her in the crib.

"Brittany, I think you need this" Santana said breaking the silence as she grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen.

"You know me to well you do" Brittany chuckled as Santana came back into the room, smiling. "That's because I'm the world's greatest expert when it comes to you." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear with a big smile on her face. Brittany just smiled back, they didn't need words to know exactly what the other was thinking, like some amazing sort of mind reader.

Santana leaned forward to pour out the Brittany's favourite wine into the two glasses, she then handed one of the glasses to Brittany as she took a sip from hers savouring the sweet, delicate taste. "So tell me, what's wrong, I mean I'm good but I'm not that good" Santana questioned with a sweet innocent face. "It's stupid I just kind of miss the way we used to be like in high school, not that I don't like it the way that we are now." Brittany replied hesitantly. "I do too, if I'm honest when love is new it's so much different, we were young and naïve." Santana said after gently kissing Brittany's nose. "Wait, what does naïve mean?" Brittany asked with a cute, confused look on her face. Santana put her hand on her forehead and shook her head before finishing off her glass and saying "Look it up."

Brittany then got up and put the wine bottle and glasses in the kitchen. Santana then followed her into the bedroom where she got changed into a baby pink tank top and black shorts. Santana then got onto the bed and pulled the sheets up on top of her as she realised Brittany had gone through to the on suite bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water hit Brittany's back as she pulled down on the tap. Grabbing the shampoo bottle she thought of how she and Santana would do everything together in school even before they became a thing they were best friends well with benefits but still the same thing. She then squeezed some of the apple shampoo out into her hand and then lathered it up as she ran it through her long, blonde hair. She missed her high pony, the red, white and black cheerio's uniform and of course her beloved glee club along with everyone that had been in it even Rachel who she never particularly liked. Brittany then washed the foam off her head before reaching for that bar of peach scented soap which she ran across her body and face and then washing it off.

She then turned off the water and grabbed the towel which she wrapped around her body and then walked into the bedroom where Santana was waiting for her. She then put on her pyjamas and snuggled up to her wife, pulling the duvet over herself. Brittany inhaled, smelling her wife's sweet perfume, it was the best smell in the world to her, and it was completely perfect.

"I really do love you more than anything else in the world Britt, I would have suffered it all for you." Santana quietly whispered just loud enough to hear. Brittany smiled and kissed the back off Santana's neck the thought that Santana remembered their wedding vows made her feel warm inside she then started to sing the beginning of the song "Our day will come", one of the songs that they sang at their wedding. Santana turned round and kissed Brittany's tender pink lips. "Hey it's our fifth anniversary next week we said we'd celebrate every fifth year with Kurt and Blaine, we should call them tomorrow." Brittany stated.

Santana just grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled it around herself bringing them into a closer bond, it felt like there was a subtle electric current between the two of them. They both fell to sleep in each other's arms and under the floral embodied yellow duvet.

A/N: I decided to write this fan fiction to replace my old one as it was really bad. Though to keep putting out chapters on a regular basis I will have to make them short so sorry there's not much.


	2. Chapter 2

As she opened her eyes Brittany could see the time in bright blue lettering on the alarm clock on the bedside table, it read 5:23. Not wanting to wake Santana Brittany carefully removed the sheets from on top of her body and stood up. She then walked other to her closet and picked out a pair of dark denim shorts and a yellow and white striped tank top of which she then put on along with a pair of black converse. Brittany then took the hair brush of the table and looking in the mirror ran it through her long golden hair so it fell over her left shoulder.

Silently Brittany then walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before going out the door.

There was a beige coloured car waiting on the driveway of the house which Brittany got into and started it. The engine came to life making quiet roaring sounds as she pulled out the driveway and into the busy road.

Don't stop believing was playing on the car radio as she drove down the road to the nearest store, this triggered many happy memories from the glee club.

Once she'd parked the car in the parking lot of the store she pulled out the keys from the ignition and opened the door to step out and walk into the store. Whilst grabbing a basket from the front of the store she made her way over to the baked goods section and picked up three chocolate croissants, Sugar's favourite. She then walked over to the fridges and selected a 500ml carton of apple juice which she then placed in the basket before walking to the checkout.

After she'd paid Brittany walked back to her car and drove home.

The alarm sounded waking Santana up, she read the time, 6:00 and then realised Brittany wasn't there. Santana headed out into the kitchen, anxiously looking for her wife.

Then Brittany came through the front door with a plastic shopping bag in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Where have you been you had me worried sick?" Santana asked.

"I thought I'd surprise you, I got our favourite." Brittany replied. Suddenly the laptop on the desk across the room chimed and Santana walked over and checked it, Rachel had skyped them but what could she want this early in the morning.

Santana answered the chat request something she needed to say at this time must have been important. Rachel had tears running down her face.

Brittany then ran over to see her friends face "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Blaine and Kurt, they died in a car accident last night!" Rachel sobbed. Brittany's jaw dropped in shock at the catastrophic news as she processed the brunette's words. Santana wrapped her left arm around Brittany as tears started to roll down her cheeks, she never particularly liked Kurt and she was never that close to Blaine but something about them made he regret not talking to the couple more.

Brittany nor Santana had any clue how to react, they just stood there with tears flowing down their faces with shocked expressions on them, and the thought of this shook them. Kurt and Blaine's lives had been cut short, probably by some speeding lunatic, it really put how short life is in prospective for them, they were only twenty-four and they had died.

"Should I get back to you on the funeral and stuff?" Rachel asked breaking the silence between the three of them. "Umm yeah sure, get back to us." Santana replied after a few bitter seconds, she then ended the call and shut the laptop lid before Brittany put her arms round her and continued sobbing into Santana's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Helplessly Santana and Brittany just sat their picking at the pastries on their plates while their daughter, Sugar, made a mess of hers; spreading the chocolate on the table; completely unaware of what had happened. The look of shock and despair showed on Brittany's sweet, innocent face as Santana looked at her, helplessly. Not wanting to upset Sugar they didn't say a single word but instead exchanged looks.

After they had all finished their breakfasts Santana went to put the leftover dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on as Brittany picked up Sugar, they still hadn't broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" Sugar asked; even though she was four her mothers knew that she wasn't stupid "Has someone died?"

Brittany nodded to Santana as if to say tell her.

"Umm, well yes, someone who me and your mommy went to high school with in fact two people" Santana then pointed at the picture from their wedding that Kurt and Blaine where in "It was them."

Swallowing Sugar then looked at Brittany. Santana then broke the silence by opening the door and guiding them out into the car. Brittany was on the driver's side.

Slowly she then put the key in the ignition and reversed out the driveway, onto the now busy road.

They then arrived at the law firm that Santana worked at and Santana got out the car after kissing her wife goodbye on the cheek as Sugar pulled a grossed out face causing her parents to burst out laughing.

They then drove off to Sugar's kindergarten as the song counting stars played on the radio. When they had approached the building Brittany parked the car in the quaint parking lot before letting Sugar out and walking her over to the building that was covered in painted rainbows, dinosaurs and unicorns.

Brittany was in the car alone after dropping Sugar off, she put on her seatbelt and turned up the volume on the radio before driving down the road to the dance school she ran.

While pacing into the studio she picked out a song on her phone. When she entered the studio she plugged the phone into the speakers which started playing the song songbird, Santana had sung it to her in their junior year. Slowly she then began to choreograph a routine for the song that held a special place in her heart.

An hour went by and she had finished the routine, she then performed it over once more before walking through to her office where she sat down at the computer and opened a spreadsheet filled with details from clients and then another with information on the finance of the company, she needed to make cuts. To tell the truth the business had hit a rough patch and they were having trouble with funding as they had an overdue loan that desperately needed paying by the end of the month that had just started. She had to make a cut on the electricity, that would mean working from home more and only coming in when there was a class to teach or she had to choreograph a routine, she would also had to take a pay cut but anything to keep her beloved studio open, she could save the studio.

She then left after turning off anything that would use power and sat in the car before deciding to go back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after walking through the front door of the house Sugar ran up to her room. After seeing her daughter was out of sight Brittany put her arms round Santana and passionately kissed her.

At this exact moment the police busted through the door. Both Brittany and Santana's jaws dropped simultaneously and one of the officers handcuffed Santana.

"You're under arrest on suspicion of murdering Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!" Stated the officer.

"That's impossible though, she was with me the entire night they died" Brittany responded. The officer just dragged Santana out of the door and into the back of a police car on the driveway and then drove away.

Scared for her wife Brittany just buried her face in the leather, brown sofa in the living room and just cried.

"Mommy?" Sugar asked a few minutes later, walking into the room with a worried look on her face. "Your mama has just been arrested" Brittany answered still sobbing, Sugar just snuggled up to Brittany, still not aware of what was happening, trying to comfort her. Slowly Brittany brought herself to stand up and walk over to the laptop on the other side of the room and opened the lid. She clicked on the Skype icon and video called Rachel, her eyes full of tears.

A few long seconds later Rachel answered the chat request to see Brittany sobbing.

"What happened?" Rachel asked in a sympathetic voice, just knowing it was to do with Kurt and Blaine's death. "Santana, well I don't want to bring myself to say it but she was accused of murdering them" Rachel's eyes travelled down in shock "though she can't have, she was with me when they died." Brittany continued. For the next few minutes there was complete silence before Sugar broke it saying to Brittany "I'm hungry." I guess I better go feed this one then, bye" Brittany said and Rachel said bye back.

Walking over to the kitchen Brittany asked Sugar what she wanted for dinner and she just replied with "macawoni chweese". Brittany laughed in response to this and started to gather the ingredients. Then she started to make the dinner, for the sake of Sugar she just had to get on with life and try to not let it get to her even though this would only be possible for someone with no relationship with Santana as she was perfect in every way.

The next few hours until Brittany put Sugar to bed were especially hard for her, with Sugar asking her so many questions and just the thought of the entire thing haunting her.

It was eight o'clock and Sugar was in her cot. Brittany had no idea what to do so she sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. The local news came on and it was informing that Kurt and Blaine had died, it also mentioned Santana, saying she was currently being in the process of interviewing. Brittany then surfed through the channels on the TV till she came across a movie she had been meaning to watch for a while, it was a good way to take her mind off the events of that day as everything reminded her of Santana.

A/N- I'm sorry about not being able to get one of these out for a while because of school work and stuff but I'd also like to apologize in advance for any slang terms I use, I am from Northern England and a lot of the terms we have can be quiet confusing so if you don't understand anything just ask in the comments and I will explain or change it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'd just like to say to anyone saying that this fan fiction is unrealistic, have you read anything else on the website and I don't really plan ahead I just like to see where things take me but then again I am the 13 year old girl who can't open most doors, yes I know I'm weird.

Small spaces were always a problem for Kurt and being locked up in a tiny cell with his husband didn't help the matter. With no idea where he was Blaine looked around the crampt, little room for a way out, any way out, he was desperate.

Seconds later the sound of a lock came from a small trapdoor on the wall. The pair turned their heads to the area of the wall and then looked back at each other smiling. The door was pulled up and a pale, pasty hand pushed through some food, water and a note.

Picking up the note Blaine began to read it out loud "Sweet, sweet Mr and Mrs Porcelain," they then looked at each other clearly knowing who it was "you may be wondering why I have you locked in this room together, though it may seem creepy you may have noticed I am particularly fond of your relationship. While some people would deem locking two people up in a room together to far I don't, in fact you may remember I've done this to you before. I will not tell you exactly why you're here, I'll only tell you this, I need your help. Well I think you know who this is from."

"Is she ok?" Kurt asked jokingly. Shaking his head Blaine began to laugh, he then grabbed his share of the food and a paper cup of water from the tray that was pushed through the trap door.

About two hours later feedback came through a hidden speaker, the pairs ears instantly perked up at the sudden sound. "Well hello there" Sue's voice said through the speaker "we meet again, I might be in a bit of trouble about this, you see I wanted to frame Will for murder, turns out I accidentally planted Santana's DNA on the gun I left on the back seat of your car."

"What? I knew you were crazy but I wouldn't expect this from you, but why?" Kurt asked, there was nothing coming through the speakers, no answers.

Catching Blaine's attention was a loose wall panel, it must have been how Sue got them in there as there was no other opening except the trap door which was far too small to get a person through. He then pushed against the panel, it was made of a layer of aluminium. Seeing what Blaine was doing Kurt got up of the stone floor and followed Blaine through the passage that lay ahead.

The passage was dark and long, after a few long minutes it came to a room, there was a metal vent on the far wall. The two of them then had to lift each other up into the vent.

It came to an end, they were free, and they could go they just needed to find out how to get back to New York, to get Santana out of jail. A map on the wall near by showed that they were in a busy part of Toronto, how did Sue get them all this way and why there? It must have meant something, though it was fairly random so no one would guess that they would be locked away there.


End file.
